


just for the thrill of it

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky fillers [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Desperation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, more in the notes i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: Turning into the living room confirms that yes, all of his boyfriends are out, but no, he isn’t alone. Sicheng looks up from his phone and offers a gentle smile, which does nothing to explain why he’s in Taeyong’s apartment. Today is suddenly very weird.





	just for the thrill of it

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't follow my twitter you might not know that i went through a really shitty breakup so i took some time away from writing to work on my mental health, but i should be posting more regularly soon! also idk why i'm returning with a fic for a pairing that nobody wanted to see but you'll all just have to deal with it!!!
> 
>  **KINKS:** desperate subs grabbing at each other, handjobs, fingering, bareback, riding, blowjob, cum eating, multiple orgasms, both of them top and bottom, sicheng has a tiny dick and nobody can change my mind
> 
>  **WARNING:** somewhere in here i make a reference to jaehyun bruising ten and i just want to make it clear that it's in a sexy way he's not abusive (but you all should know that)
> 
> if you like sub/sub content then this is the fic for you. enjoy?

Taeyong is confused as soon as he wakes up, the house suspiciously quiet, the bed around him cold. He yawns and rubs the sleepy haze out of his eyes, blinking slowly until he can focus on the clock. Jaehyun is still at work, which means Johnny and Ten  _ should _ be home, but the lack of noise leads Taeyong to believe they’ve left him alone.

He isn’t really supposed to be alone; the social workers threatened Jaehyun the last time he dropped him off at group, claiming Taeyong could be a danger to himself, but they know well enough that Taeyong isn’t as destructive as Ten is. Jaehyun smiled through the condescending words and Ten had bruises on his arms when Taeyong got home that night.

It’s good that Jaehyun has started to open up during sex — it’s  _ really _ good, actually, but Taeyong can’t think about it for too long. His mind starts to wander and he gets unbearably horny, which is bad when nobody is home to take care of him.

Taeyong tries to distract himself by reaching for the orange bottle on the nightstand. Johnny says it’s a problem that he gets so worked up so easily, but Ten thinks it’s fun, so they haven’t tried to combat it yet. In Taeyong’s defense, it isn’t his fault that he can’t focus on one thing for more than a few seconds. He swallows a Phentermine and drags himself out of bed.

Turning into the living room confirms that yes, all of his boyfriends are out, but no, he isn’t alone. Sicheng looks up from his phone and offers a gentle smile, which does nothing to explain why he’s in Taeyong’s apartment. Today is suddenly very weird. “Is Yuta here?” Taeyong asks, and Sicheng shakes his head.

“He’s working,” Sicheng says, Taeyong nodding slowly. “Johnny took Ten to therapy.”

Taeyong plays with the hem of his shirt and chews on his bottom lip while he tries to figure out what to do with himself. He’s already too horny to ignore, and seeing Sicheng gave him hope that Yuta would be around, so his options are limited. He stares at Sicheng and clears his throat. “Will you come lay with me?” he asks, stupidly bashful over nothing.

Sicheng stands up and crosses the room to latch onto Taeyong’s hand. “I didn’t want to wake you up,” he says, voice small while Taeyong leads him down the hallway. “I’ve been really antsy since Yuta left.”

“You can wake me up,” Taeyong says. He pulls Sicheng into his room and Sicheng’s eyes widen at the state of it, leftover bondage tape wrapped around the headboard and a soaked towel hanging over the closet door. Taeyong climbs back into bed and waits for Sicheng to follow, warmth settling in his stomach when they’re lying down together.

He’s never been alone with Sicheng like this; for the obvious reason. Taeyong has thought about it before but his imagination can only do so much. Sicheng is all soft moans and hand-holding, but Taeyong needs to be hurt during sex to feel sated, which is why they’ve only been in bed together when Yuta is there to satisfy both of them.

Taeyong wants to try, though, especially right now. Sicheng looks up at him through long eyelashes, an eager look on his face while he waits for Taeyong to do something. Taeyong shifts closer to him and reaches down to cup him through his jeans, Sicheng’s breath stuttering in response. “Can we do it like this?” Taeyong asks, palming at Sicheng’s cock until he starts to get hard.

“I want to,” Sicheng says, his hand moving to wrap around Taeyong’s wrist. He rolls his hips forward and Taeyong breathes out a moan. “Let me — let me touch you, too, Yongie. Please,” Sicheng mumbles, breathless but determined.

Taeyong moves his hand and Sicheng immediately reaches forward to feel his cock through his sweatpants. Taeyong’s hips jerk forward and he moans, hard just from seeing Sicheng look so blissful. Sicheng whimpers as his fingers move over his shaft. “I want it in me,” he says, and Taeyong makes a pathetic noise in response. “I want it in me, Yongie,” Sicheng repeats, shoving his hand into Taeyong’s pants and moaning when he gets his hand wrapped around his cock.

“I can’t fuck you,” Taeyong says, fucking into Sicheng’s fist. Sicheng whines and grabs at himself with his other hand. “You can,  _ ah, _ you can ride me.”

Sicheng tugs at Taeyong’s sweatpants until he can kick them off and he moans when he sees Taeyong’s cock in his hand. Taeyong knows his cock is small, gets off while Ten makes fun of it, but seeing Sicheng drool over it is almost better than the humiliation. He reaches forward to undo Sicheng’s jeans and help him pull them off, desperate for them to be naked already.

Their shirts land on the floor and Sicheng grabs at any expanse of skin he can reach, his palm sliding down Taeyong’s back while Taeyong rubs a dry finger over his hole. He whines and rolls his hips until their cocks rub together, a breathy noise leaving Taeyong’s mouth. “Finger me, too,” Taeyong says, and Sicheng whimpers.

“We need lube,” he says, and Taeyong draws away from him to dig through the nightstand drawer. Sicheng tugs at his own cock and watches with wide eyes as Taeyong pours lube over two of his fingers. He presses closer and reaches behind Sicheng to rub at his rim, their lips colliding messily.

Sicheng gasps when Taeyong pushes a finger into him. “Hurry,” Taeyong breathes out, pushing the bottle of lube against Sicheng’s chest until he grabs it. His hands tremble and he makes quiet, pleased noises while Taeyong fingers him open. Taeyong pulls him against his chest and Sicheng reaches over to sink a finger into him.

Taeyong’s hips stutter forward and Sicheng breathes heavily against his shoulder, trying to concentrate on stretching him. “Is it good?” he asks, a moan forcing itself out of his throat when Taeyong pushes another finger into him. Taeyong presses back against his hand and Sicheng copies him by sliding a second finger in, his cock twitching when Taeyong breathes out his name.

“Will you fuck me first?” Taeyong asks, and he looks more desperate than Sicheng has ever seen him before. “I can cum a lot. You can ride me after, promise.”

Sicheng’s eyes fall shut when Taeyong’s fingers press against his prostate. He’s panting now, hardly able to keep still, and he wants something around his cock  _ so _ badly. “I’ll do it, Yongie,” he says, and Taeyong quickly slides his fingers out of him, Sicheng whining at the loss. He pulls his fingers out of Taeyong’s hole and watches him get on his knees.

Taeyong grabs at Jaehyun’s pillow and turns to look at Sicheng, who’s still in the process of sitting up. “I want it inside,” Taeyong pleads, and his words have Sicheng whimpering. He grabs for the lube and pours some into his palm before wrapping his hand around his cock. “Inside me, Sicheng,  _ please _ put it inside.”

Sicheng has hardly ever topped before, his cock too small to really satisfy Yuta or anyone else, but he’s always liked the feeling of it. He kneels behind Taeyong and moans as he eases his cock into him, the heat swallowing him entirely. Taeyong arches back against him and Sicheng’s hands fall to his hips. “It’s so little,” Taeyong says, completely in awe of how Sicheng’s cock feels inside him.

Sicheng feels his face heat up. “Is it okay?” he asks, eagerly trying to catch his breath.

Taeyong hums and falls into the pillow, a euphoric look on his face while he clenches around Sicheng’s cock. “It feels good,” he says. “Fuck me, Sicheng.”

He moans and grasps the pillow desperately while Sicheng fucks him. His thrusts are erratic and he can’t keep a steady rhythm, but it makes the experience better, Taeyong’s eyes rolling back when he tries to imagine how they must look right now. Sicheng pants as he thrusts into Taeyong, the friction on his cock sending heat throughout his entire body. “It feels so good, Yongie,” he cries out, pulling Taeyong against him as he ruts forward helplessly.

“Don’t cum yet,” Taeyong says, gasping when Sicheng starts to move faster. He forces himself up onto one elbow and reaches down to grab his cock, high-pitched whines filling the room.

Sicheng leans over Taeyong to rest his head on his back, his noises quickly turning from desperate to determined. “I want you to cum,” he says, moving one of his hands to touch Taeyong’s cock. Taeyong shudders and grabs at the pillow again while Sicheng jerks him off. His thrusts don’t match but it’s still good and Taeyong feels his orgasm start to build up.

He moans loudly when Sicheng’s hand moves to play with one of his nipples. Taeyong’s upper half falls pliant against the bed and the pillow muffles his noises while he fucks into Sicheng’s fist. He would normally feel embarrassed about cumming so early, but Sicheng clearly wants him to and Taeyong  _ really _ wants to have him on his cock. His hips still and his body tenses when he cums, white coating the sheets and Sicheng’s fingers while he messily strokes him through it.

Taeyong tries to catch his breath while Sicheng pulls out of him. “Was it good?” Sicheng asks, squeezing around his cock, and Taeyong nods weakly. He rolls onto his back and reaches out to grab Sicheng’s arms, pulling him forward until he straddles his lap. Sicheng wraps his hand around his cock and Taeyong twitches with sensitivity.

“You can do it,” Taeyong says, moving his hands to Sicheng’s thighs to pull him closer. Sicheng whimpers and shifts to hover over his cock, one hand on Taeyong’s stomach and the other easing his cock into him.

Taeyong moans when his cock is enveloped with heat and he doesn’t stop making noises until after Sicheng has bottomed out. “It feels good, Yongie,” Sicheng says, sounding pleased as he starts to jerk himself off. Taeyong wants to ask if he’s going to move, but Sicheng starts rocking back and forth before he can even open his mouth and his head falls back instead.

Sicheng’s hands press against Taeyong’s stomach and he leans into them, rolling his hips back and making breathy noises while he works himself on Taeyong’s cock. The friction is almost too good for Taeyong to handle and he can barely keep his eyes open. “Touch me,” Sicheng whines, his head falling between his arms while he bounces on Taeyong’s lap, and Taeyong moans as he gets his hand around Sicheng’s cock.

“Are you gonna cum?” Taeyong asks, breathless but still determined to make Sicheng cum. Sicheng nods and whimpers pathetically, his thighs trembling as he tries to keep a steady pace while Taeyong rubs at the head of his cock. “Faster, Sicheng. Go faster.”

Sicheng cries out and sits back on his heels, moving his hips faster. He blindly grabs Taeyong’s wrist and holds his hand still, fucking forward into his fist with each of his movements, and it only takes another moment for him to cum. He moans and his hips jerk forward, cum spilling out over Taeyong’s hand, and Taeyong eases him through it.

“Felt good, Yongie,” Sicheng mumbles, and Taeyong reaches up to press his wet fingers to Sicheng’s lips, holding back a moan when he starts to suck on them. Sicheng lazily drags his tongue over Taeyong’s fingers, swallowing his own cum. He smiles at Taeyong when he pulls his hand away. “Do you wanna cum again?” he asks, always so sweet after his orgasm.

Taeyong nods and Sicheng slowly pulls off of his cock, eyes widening when he sees how hard he still is. He shifts on the bed and leans over Taeyong’s cock, rubbing his cheek against it and letting his eyes flutter shut. “I love you,” he says, and Taeyong sighs contentedly. He relaxes against the bed and Sicheng drags his tongue over his shaft, tiny licks around the head of Taeyong’s cock making his body flood with warmth.

He breathes out a moan when Sicheng wraps his lips around him, sinking down easily and covering his cock with wet heat. Taeyong grasps at the sheets on either side of him and tries not to fuck Sicheng’s mouth without permission, but it’s  _ so _ tempting, Sicheng looking up at him prettily and swallowing around him. He shuts his eyes and gasps when Sicheng takes more of him, his cock hitting the back of his throat, but Sicheng doesn’t gag.

“You’re so good,” Taeyong says, unable to stop himself from babbling for any longer. “You feel so good, Sicheng, it feels good.”

His words make desperation start to build up in Sicheng and he starts to move faster, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head while Taeyong whines and mumbles nonsense. Sicheng moves one of his hands to stroke Taeyong’s shaft while he sucks on the head of his cock and  _ that’s _ what gets Taeyong — his hips leave the bed when he cums and Sicheng gargles around him, the noise lost in the chorus of Taeyong’s breathy moans.

Sicheng pulls off of his cock and cum slides down his chin, Taeyong struggling to keep his eyes open in the aftermath. “I love you, too,” he murmurs sleepily, and Sicheng laughs. He lies next to Taeyong and curls into his side, too worn out to care about how sticky they are.

“Naptime,” he says, reaching for the comforter until he can throw it over their bodies. Taeyong hums and presses against him, craving affection, but he relaxes when Sicheng kisses his shoulder. “We might be in big trouble,” Sicheng mumbles against his hot skin.

Taeyong bursts into a fit of giggles and reaches up to cradle Sicheng’s head in his hand, pulling him closer against his chest. “Naptime first,” he says, and he can feel Sicheng’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a list of prompts to fill but i'm just out here writing whatever i want... it be like that i guess
> 
> also upon posting this i realized it's VERY short and i'm sorry but i just got back into the writing groove so take it easy on me


End file.
